1. Field of the Invention
A composition of matter and method of use are related in this disclosure for cleaning and removing secretions deposits from around and in the oral cavity a user or patient on which the subject composition is applied. Individuals suffering from numerous diseases or medical procedures that result is a dry mouth benefit from the subject composition.
2. Description of the Background Art
To facilitate the removal of secretion or other bodily fluid deposits in and around an individual's or particularly a medical patient's mouth, various solutions have been employed. Simply applying water to an area of dried secretions generally has a limited effect and generally fails to dissolve many combined or sole inorganic and organic materials that build up upon evaporation of normal or abnormal fluids about the mouth.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,172 discloses a preparation for antisepsis of the oral cavity. Included in a substantially alkaline medium is an organic peroxidic compound and a solvent for both the peroxidic compound and saliva. During application of the preparation, oxygen is released, thereby destroying pathogenic organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,712 presents oral hygiene products. Specifically, alexidine dihydrofluoride is used to treat dental plaque, calculus, gingivitis, caries, and related periodontal disease.
A pilocarpine mouthwash for dry mouth relief is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,505. A sweetened mouthwash carrier contains pilocarpine nitrate or hydrochloride is contacted with the user's mucosal lining of the mouth.
An aqueous oral solution containing hydrogen peroxide, glycerin, and/or sorbital, pluronic-type surfactant, polyoxyethylenated sorbitol monofatty acid ester surfactant, sweetener, and selected flavor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,631. This solution has 1-3% hydrogen peroxide and 3-15% glycerin or sorbitol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,108 describes a bactericidal method. A bactericidal agent comprising a peroxidase enzyme system is employed during the treatment of dental disease or cleaning dentures to produce free radicals for killing bacteria.
A chemotherapeutic agent and method for treating periodontal disease is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,036. The agent comprises an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide and a povidone-iodine complex. Treatment comprises swishing or rising the mouth with the solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,517 divulges a mouthrinse composition containing hydrogen peroxide and fluoride. This composition is an aqueous storage-stable mouthwash having a flavor mixture, 0.5-5% hydrogen peroxide, 0.01-2% fluoride.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,157 is a stable hydrogen peroxide dental gel dentifrice for oral anti-gingivitis application containing fumed silicas. Specifically, the composition comprises 1.5-3.5% hydrogen peroxide, hydrophilic and hydrophobic fumed silica gelling agents, 20-40% polyethylene glycol, humectant, a nonionic surfactant, sweetening agent, sodium benzoate, and flavor.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,721 is a peroxide gel dentifrice composition. Viscosity variations are stabilized, as is peroxide loss. The composition comprises aqueous peroxide, polyols, gelling agent, and stabilizers. The gel liberates oxygen that kills harmful organisms.